


simple

by sanbritt



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanbritt/pseuds/sanbritt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>faberry, ~400 words<br/>“you know she loves you because she’s here on sunday night and is wearing the nyada sweatshirt you bought her even though it’s too big.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	simple

you know you love her because you feel the most yourself around her. you know you love her because when you ask her if she remembers what she wore on her first day of kindergarten at three in the morning, she actually wants to answer you. and when she laughs and says she doesn’t know and goes off on a tangent about elementary school, you actually listen. you’re actually interested.

you know you love her because you’re awake at three a.m. and getting tickled by the wisps of hair at her neck as you kiss it and she asks, “are they tickling you, baby?” and she fixes her hair and kisses your nose. you kiss her neck some more and she runs her fingers down your side and you smile against her skin and she fixes the covers so that you aren’t cold.

you know that you love her because you are laying in bed together in your underwear and you aren’t sucking your stomach in and you didn’t shower and you probably stink but she just flipped you over and she’s kissing you like it was the first time. her lips feel like they melt on yours and she whispers against your mouth that there’s nowhere else she’d rather be on a sunday night.

it is 3:30. she will leave in two hours, 5:30 in the morning. you convinced her not to sleep because “kissing you in real life is so much better than kissing you in my dreams, quinn” and she laughed loudly and agreed.

you know she loves you because she’s here on sunday night and is wearing the nyada sweatshirt you bought her even though it’s too big. she bought those damn train passes and comes every sunday with dvds or tickets to a street festival or reservations at some fancy restaurant and kisses you into the night like a lullaby that gets better every time it’s sung.

you know you love her because she loves you more than anything in the entire world. which you find hard to believe sometimes, because there are so many people and things worth more loving than you, you think. but she reminds you with every kiss and every touch and whisper that you’re worth more than you can ever know. you love her because sometimes you believe that. you love her because she believes in you enough that you start to believe in yourself.


End file.
